Mahou no Sekai: Preview
by Fury Writer99
Summary: Aiselia stands at a crisis no one could've foreseen. Soon enough, a multi-world war is about to start. People from the past lives of Rin and Len are starting to show up at the same time as their grandchildren does. These two sisters, Akarui and Sakura, only want to stay away from the fight and keep each other safe. But the enemy thinks otherwise.


**Without any more hesitation in my own writing, I'm going to give you all a preview of a story I'm about to create. This is going to be instead of "Heart Break: Your Emotion" and "TDD". However HB:YE will be mentioned throughout this story and possibly a time travel to when HB:YE was supposed to have taken place will occur. So without any more to do I'm going to say this. This story contains characters from three things, including that it's a self insert for two people. One: Tales of symphonia. Two: Tales of the Abyss. Three: Vocaloid. If I were to mention all the characters that are in this story I'd fry your brain before the story starts, but I at least wanted this said first. Anyway, here is the preview for…"Mahou no Sekai! / World of Magic!"**

**Do take notice that this story is still from my account Comicshop99 only that my pen name have changed into Fury Writer99. Just to let you all know. And with that if you have any questions concerning this story and future plans for it that aren't mentioned in this preview. Feel free to ask by sending me a PM or an Email through **

**Emil: Two things. One: Comicy don't own any characters taken from the company , or from Namco. It's possible that there's a third company that things are taken from but right now we'll settle with this. Two: This story will be the longest story there is in Comicy's archives and will probably reach up to 3-400 A4 pages. Also the two people mentioned in the story that have been self inserted in this story are…Comicshop99 himself and his childhood friend who also have an account on this site, Leumas98.**

**Also, this story is basically something that happens in-between other things in this story of mine that won't be mentioned much. But with all this said, I'm sure you want to read the story now. Go ahead and read the preview, and we'll see how many views there are after a week or so. We'll say a week for now, and then I'll tell you viewers how many views it became through the A/N at the start of the true story that'll be posted sometime in the middle of November.**

* * *

The cold water slowly dripped on her already drenched hair, slightly mixing with the crimson colored blood on the ground beneath her stomach. Standing to her right was a man with a hood to cover his black-grey hair and face. His eyes are pure red and two of his teeth are made for one purpose. So that the sharp tip of them could sink into someones throat.

" I don't know what could've happened…I swear…I'm not part of this any longer" Her blonde hair covered most of her face, but clear blue eyes can be seen through the gaps in the thick hair. The sword tip touching her shirt at her back sends chills throughout her body. And the only thing she can hear are the screams of her brother being held stuck by two others of the kind of humans they've come to call, Vampires.

* * *

" We've got to stop this fight as soon as possible…the army of the underworld are at our doorstep if we don't do something!"

" You don't think I know that already? Listen…the plan was for us to head into Glaidsheim and seal the gate to the underworld…but in order to do that, we have to find it first"

" Do you have any ideas where that could be, Emil?"

" Even if I do, I'm pretty sure we can't get inside no matter how much we tried" the darkness surrounding the four at the entrance of the demons lair, Glaidsheim in Aiselia sends waves of worry against the chosen of regeneration. Their companions are currently at the castle in the other world, Ailesia, while a third group is at what should be the tower of Salvation in the other world. Known as, Ivalgill.

" Great! Now what do we do?" The other three continued to think of suggestions on how to proceed. Except the chosen of regeneration, Colette, whom had felt like there was somebody watching her from within the shadows of the temple constantly, and she've thus been to afraid to say anything to the others. The thing that scares her at this moment, is the same thing that frightened Kagamine Lin when she saw a person on a grass field around the same place. At that time it was because someone far too similar to herself was standing on those grass fields, having just emptied the last of her own magic before starting to run away.

* * *

" I don't care if they're coming in here or not…you will be the one to stop them, got that?"

" I'll try my best…Haine Len…I'll wipe the twins off of this world, and destroy them no matter what…I won't fail you like the prince and princess did…those two can rot in hell for all I care"

" Don't speak of what they were before they were sent to jail. There's only one person who would be able to save them from there, and I don't want them to come anywhere near them, is that clear!?"

" Sire! Bad news"

" Don't storm into the throne room without permission you trash!"

" Sorry, my majesty…but your children…they're missing"

* * *

In-between three worlds. Two mirror worlds and a place only for demons. But there is a place close-by the place where the Underworld lies, and that place is nothing but a big factory. From all over the world, cities are turned into giant blue crystals within this factory, and kept there as a magic source for their plan.

" Do you two want to meet your parents before they're captured and your father is killed? Or will you two stay here while the others invade the castle to end this era once and for all…?"

" Nani!? What do you mean they'll invade the castle!?…Are you…talking about the rebellion…?"

" Not only the rebellion forces however…your friends from that other world are about to head into the castle around this time…"

" It's about time to make your decision…Kagamine Rinto…Kagamine Lenka…We'll be waiting for as long as you want to…before we'll head out…our clan and my family…us Vampires have to get our own place in this world…and in order to do that. I'll wipe out those who try to kill even a single one of us"

* * *

**This is indeed a really short chapter I know, but it's also meant to be shorter - being a preview. The writing is much different from what I usually do and I'm just saying going to say this. That the writing will be like my other fan-fictions in the first chapter. I'll wait and see how many views this got and then we'll see how it goes, and how long it takes for me to upload the first chapter. Also really sorry for the A/N being extremely long in the beginning. But it had its meaning with it that I'll say in the first chapter of the story as well as another thing. Well, see you in the first real chapter of Mahou no Sekai. **

**Emil: Until then you guys can just sit back and relax.**

**The person in the A/N will also change, in the next chapter being none other than a character of my own that is in this story. During the second chapter though I'm leaving the A/N to two others. Namely two twin sisters I've also created on my own. **


End file.
